


Blanche Places a Bet

by 8inchCaliper



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Love, Older Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8inchCaliper/pseuds/8inchCaliper
Summary: Blanche has Dorothy wrapped around her little finger. Somehow, that's not enough...





	1. Chapter 1

 

The good thing about the lanai was that it was very private while allowing the warmth of the Miami sun to lay across it like a warm comforter. 

“Jesus, Blanche…” Dorothy murmured absently as Blanche’s skilled hands worked the tense kinks out of her shoulders and back. 

She was seated cross-legged behind her lover on a lounge chair while Dorothy sat forward of her, bones and muscles turning to jelly under her administrations. 

“Ah told you that you were tense. It’s all that workin’ and not enough playin’.” Blanche’s sultry deep voice hit Dorothy right in her core, causing a shiver to traverse her spine. 

“I have never ‘played’ so much with anyone in my life, Blanche.” Dorothy’s eyes were shut, mouth slightly parted. 

“Well, there’s always room for more.” Blanche murmured against Dorothy’s shoulder. “I’ve never wanted it like this.”

“I’d like to say I’m flattered, but I know that you were a sex monger when you met me.”

“Not like this.” Blanche reached up and planted a soft butterfly kiss on Dorothy’s ear. “This is different.”

Now Dorothy turned and met Blanche’s periwinkle eyes. “I want to believe you, sweetheart, but I know there’re at least fifty guys – just in this city alone who could prove my point…” 

Blanche pouted. “And why are you always so straight laced? I’ve seen you lose it, yes, but never to a point of desperation. Believe me, ah know desperation.” 

Dorothy leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Blanche’s lips. “I guess I’m just a little conservative.” 

“Nothin’ wrong with that, but, I mean, don’t you ever want it so bad you feel you’re going to go insane? Don’t you ever feel lust more than hunger or even the need to breathe air?”

Dorothy chuckled. “Blanche, honey, you never give me a chance to want it that bad. You’re like a water fountain; I never have to be thirsty with you around.” 

She stood and headed into the house, leaving a flabbergasted Blanche. 

Dorothy rummaged through the fridge, searching for lemonade as Blanche came in after her. 

“So, what you’re saying is I’m some kind of free sex dispenser?” 

“Not in so many words.” Dorothy turned and searched her face. “Honey, this is something you take pride in. And yes, I may have seen it written in a gas station bathroom a time or two…” 

“Oh! Ha. Ha. Look at Blanche, the town slut, the bathroom tramp…”

“Blanche, why are you taking such offense to this? It’s no big deal.” 

“I’ll tell you why it is a big deal. You think I can’t go without sex! I’m some kind of animalistic she-beast who can’t keep it together without at least a bi-weekly romp in the hay!”

Dorothy couldn’t help the laugh that escaped. “Listen, honey, I didn’t say that… but it’s also a part of your appeal, a part of what makes you ‘you’. You’re not usually so bent out of shape about it. But regardless of your sex drive, I love you no matter what. That isn’t going to change.” 

“I want to wager a bet.”

Dorothy rolled her eyes. “I don’t want to do this.”

“Hear me out.”

“Blanche…”

“Dorothy.” She batted her long eyelashes. “It’s for fun… and science.”

“Okay. What’s the bet?”

Blanche’s grin was devilish. “I bet I can make you beg me for sex.”

Dorothy swallowed as she felt her mouth go dry. She didn’t like the sound of this. In fact, she knew she would regret it. “Honey, we don’t need to do this to prove that I am very much attracted to you. Me being a bit rigid and you being more colorful is what helps us fit together so well…”

“You’re just trying to get out of it. But if you’re afraid…”

“I’m not afraid. I’m just not sure what point you’re trying to make.”

“I told you. Now, what say you?”

Dorothy sighed. “It’s silly, but I’ll do it. How long are we going to keep this going?”

“Until you beg…” 

Dorothy grinned. “Okay. Fine. Shake on it?”

Blanche reached for her hand, and Dorothy wondered with dismay how her hand, how her skin, could be so soft and supple at her age, free from spots or blemishes. Of course, she had seen her completely nude and she knew it was no illusion, but in fact the reality. Blanche had secretly stumbled upon some fountain of youth; her body was as firm and agile as it likely had been when she was in college. She felt her breath hitch when Blanche’s thumb brushed the back of her hand. Dammit. 

. . . . .

 

Sophia had made pasta for dinner. The sauce had been simmering most of the afternoon, and the fresh smell of basil and oregano filled the house. Dorothy was kind of watching television, vaguely listening to one of Rose’s stories as she flipped through the channels. 

“…and the man tried to sell me a grapefruit, but I told him I wasn’t an idiot. I know the difference between an orange and a grapefruit. Only one of them is used to make orange juice!”

Dorothy turned to look at Rose. She didn’t have to wherewithal to lop her over the head with the newspaper. 

“Well, it’s true!” 

“You’re absolutely right, Rose.” She murmured, putting down the remote control. “Silly me; I thought one was bigger than the other.” 

Just then, Blanche came in the door. She had been down to the market to pick up a baguette. “Afternoon ladies.” 

“Blanche, have you ever made orange juice with a grapefruit?” 

Dorothy clasped her hands to keep from striking Rose. “Don’t answer that.” 

“Okay.” She came and plopped down on the other end of the couch next to Rose. “There was a man followin’ me around the open air market.” She took off her straw hat and fanned herself. “I could feel his eyes on me the entire time, watching the sun glisten across my dewy skin. It was hot today, so I knew I had worked up a bit of perspiration; I could feel it drippin’ down the nape of my neck, right where the beautician gives me that little ‘v’, where my auburn curls end and my long graceful neck begins.” She paused and shut her eyes. “I could feel the heat runnin’ down my temple like a trail of honeysuckle, along my perfect collar bone and down into my satin cherry blossom brassier out of sight into a realm he would never know but would dream about for weeks to come…”

Dorothy frowned “Hmm.”

“Well, I’m going to go shower now.” She stood and handed the baguette to Rose who watched her exit, mouth agape. 

“What the heck got into her?”

Dorothy, bit the inside of her cheek and stood to follow. “Nothing. Just Blanche being Blanche.”

Dorothy didn’t knock, just strode into Blanche’s bedroom. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.” The younger woman pulled off her earrings and stepped out of her heels. 

“What was that little display? And since when do you let strange men follow you around the market? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?” 

“Dorothy, strange men have been following me since I’ve been old enough to give them a reason to follow me. Anyway, I’m a big girl and I can take care of myself.”

Dorothy paused, feeling crestfallen. “Blanche, are you angry with me? Did I do something?”

Now the blue eyes turned and met the cocoa ones, deeply concerned. “Honey, no! I… honestly, there was never any man in the market. I mean, there were men, but… I just told that story to get you all hot and bothered.” 

“You don’t have to try that hard with me.” Dorothy’s tone was sincere. “And I don’t think we need to do that little bet if this is how its going to be. I don’t want you to be in a bad situation because I didn’t know how to show you how attracted to you I am.” 

Blanche reached up and brought Dorothy’s face close to hers. “Honey, you’ve already shown me how much you love me. The bet is for fun, to keep spark in the relationship… but if you’re not interested…”

“It’s not that. I just… I don’t want you placing yourself in bad situations because of me.” 

Blanche patted Dorothy on the shoulder. “Honey, I won’t.” she smiled warmly. “Now, can you help me out of my dress. I can’t wear this to dinner and end up with Sophia’s marinara all over my favorite Laura Ashley sundress!” she laughed and presented her back to Dorothy. 

The substitute teacher placed a hand on the zipper and the other hand at the base of Blanche’s back, the smallest part of her torso where her hands seemed to mold to so fittingly. She dragged the zip down slower than she had intended, exposing, inch by inch, flawlessly tawny skin, the arch of her back, the valley of her delicate spine. Dorothy had the sudden urge to replace her hand with her mouth, to dip her tongue into the crevice. 

Instead, she swallowed hard and let the zipper run its course until it had gone down as far as it could, right where her back met her perfectly rounded, satin covered backside. She took a step away, hands lingering awkwardly in the air. And Blanche turned and flashed one of her dazzling smiles. 

“Thanks, hunny!” she waited before sliding the dress off her shoulders. “Now, I’m gonna freshen up for dinner. I’ll see you in a bit?”

Dorothy coughed to clear her head of the fog and half-smiled. “Yes. Of course. I’m gonna… gonna go and help ma finish up.”

“Okay.” 

Dorothy waved and instantly felt stupid for doing so. “Okay. See you.”

Blanche hid her grin as she slid the dress off her flushed body. This was going to be too easy…


	2. Sex, schmex!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorothy seems content to keep swimming - even while she's getting in way over her head....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read and left kudos! I am really enjoying this fandom and all the lovely folks who share their ideas and fanfics here! It truly inspires me!

The grocery store was crowded. Dorothy, against her better judgment, had gone running errands today with Rose, who was insufferable to shop with. She had to traverse every aisle and then tell a brief story on the history of certain random products, according to St. Olaf folklore. By the time, they had reached the produce section, Dorothy’s eyes had glazed over and she was running on autopilot. 

“Have you ever had an asparagus casserole, Dorothy? Dr. Yugo-Fleisen had perfected the recipe using a very special ingredient…”

Rose looked squarely into Dorothy’s brown eyes. Even she could see the woman was lost in thought. 

“Dorothy, now you’re supposed to ask me what the secret ingredient was.”

A light clicked on. Dorothy looked perplexed. “Ingredient for what?”

“Asparagus casserole!”

“Oh. Of course.” Dorothy patted her friend’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, Rose. I guess I’m out of it.” 

They walked along beside the produce, examining various green vegetables. “Yeah, you’ve been a real zombie for the last few days. It’s a wonder you’re even upright.”

Dorothy sighed. “It’s this thing with Blanche… she’s even more distracting to me than she was before we started seeing each other.”

Rose looked confused. “Dorothy, you’ve been seeing Blanche since you two knew each other years ago. That’s a long time to be distracted by someone.”

“Before we started dating, you airhead! Before we started DATING.”

“Oh.” Realization dawned on Rose. “I see.”

“Good because I need some advice and you know I must be very desperate if I’m broaching the subject with you.” 

“What subject?”

“Sex.” Dorothy’s whisper was slightly exaggerated. She raised her eyebrows hoping Rose would get on her level. 

“Oh. Well. I can’t really say I can relate to anything you might be experiencing with Blanche…” Rose seemed apprehensive to talk about this in public. “…but whatever it is, I’m sure you two can work it out. You’re best friends and you respect each other.”

“She wants to make me beg for it, Rose.”

Rose drew another blank. “Beg for what?”

“Girl Scout Cookies, you human traffic cone! Sex!” Dorothy sighed and shut her eyes as they garnered a few stares from fellow shoppers. “Forget it, Rose. It’s fine. In the end, I’ll probably just… do what she wants.”

“You should never give in, Dorothy. That’s a sure sign of weakness. If you give someone the upper hand, then they’ll always have it. I mean, Blanche thinks she’s Aphrodite or a sex Goddess who will show anyone a good time for a small price… at least that’s what it said on the bathroom stall at the gas station…” 

Barring the last comment, Dorothy agreed with Rose (a rare occurrence indeed) and she nodded to show her. “You make a very good point, Rose. I mean, why should I give in?”

“Absolutely, Dorothy. I mean Blanche always gets her way in love matters. Someone has to push back.”

“Oh,” Dorothy’s grin was sly. “Believe me. I intend to.”

. . . . .

Dorothy’s confidence carried her the rest of the day so when Blanche invited her to a classic film festival later, she thought nothing of it. Movies were innocent enough. Half the time, Blanche got bored halfway through and wanted to leave. There wasn’t much mischief to be made in a crowded theatre. At least that’s what Dorothy thought…

After purchasing the tickets, they stopped at the concession counter. “You want popcorn?”

Dorothy shrugged. “Sure. With lots of butter – and make sure they don’t skimp on the salt.”

“But your blood pressure…”

Dorothy smirked. “Sometimes, you have to walk on the wild side.”

The tiny glint in Blanche’s eye should have clued Dorothy in, but she was too busy assuming she had the upper hand. 

“Well alright, Ms. Zbornak.” Blanche batted her eyes at the concession worker. “One large popcorn, extra butter and salt – per the lady’s request.” 

They walked into the dark cinema; Dorothy bear-holding the large bucket of popcorn while Blanche carried their drinks in each hand.  
There were a few people scattered in various seats, but it was rather less crowded than Dorothy imagined it would be. Oh well. It made sense. Young people weren’t interested in Humphrey Bogart films or black and white love stories set in a time long past. Dorothy, personally, found it nostalgic and fun. 

Blanche scanned for seats near the front. “I like to sit close.” 

“Not too close.” Dorothy murmured. “It’s hard on the eyes.”

“Whatever happened to walking on the wild side?”

Dorothy regarded her lover in the dark. “A compromise?”

In the end, they settled on a middle seat, a few rows back from the screen. The previews for future films were playing, and Blanche reached over Dorothy to grab a handful of popcorn. 

“This is my favorite part.” The southern belle savored the taste of salt and butter, eyes reflecting the light from the screen.

“I always thought you enjoyed other aspects of movie going.” Dorothy whispered, alluding to the fact that her lover had many ‘trysts’ in a theater. 

Blanche playfully slapped her thigh in the dark. “You’re letting your mind wander to the gutter… as usual.”

Dorothy snorted a quiet laugh and reached for a handful of popcorn, her fingers brushing Blanche’s in the dark. 

This was nice, a sweet simple movie outing together with a fun and beautiful date. Blanche’s perfume was flowery but understated, gardenia and honey. Dorothy found herself leaning closer, craving the scent. When she reached for popcorn, their fingers touched again, and Dorothy was beginning to get distracted. It was a sensual meeting of fingers, brushing lightly, occasionally scissoring. Normally, movie theaters were so cold but today she felt herself becoming overheated…

She was watching the film, but now all she could focus on was the gorgeous woman beside her, light reflecting off her perfect locks, eyelashes so full and pronounced, mouth slightly parted, lips glistening with butter. One hand was distractedly entwined in a silver necklace that hung from around her neck and Dorothy let her gaze dance across the taut collarbone stretched beneath soft, supple skin. 

When their eyes met in the dark, Blanche smiled and Dorothy mirrored the gesture, so as not to appear completely dumbstruck with lust. She could have carried Blanche out of here and made love to her right now in the backseat of her car, but instead, she focused on the large screen in front of them, eyes glazing over. 

When Dorothy felt Blanche’s hand reach over to rest on her thigh, she nearly leapt out of her skin. What for? Was Blanche trying to finish her off? Send her to an early grave? 

But Blanche seemed to be absently resting her hand there, a friendly gesture, with no intent behind it. Dorothy sighed and continued to watch the screen with unseeing eyes. Her mind was suddenly dreaming up all kinds of erotic images of she and Blanche, tangled together in the ladies room, entwined on the lanai, playing noisily under the satin sheets on Blanche’s bed…

After a while, Dorothy leaned over and whispered, “Do you want to get out of here?”

Blanche’s eyes were question marks, but she shrugged. “Okay? And go where?”

Dorothy swallowed hard, suppressing the urge to say, ‘a hotel’. “For a walk. It’s warm in here.”

“Alright.” 

 

Outside in the warm Miami air, the two strolled through a park letting dusk overtake them. Blanche walked the clean smooth path in her stocking feet, letting her heels dangle from her left hand and clap together, knocking gently against her thigh. Dorothy watched the night air play in her feathered auburn hair as they walked in comfortable silence. 

“It’s baffling how you can look so beautiful, no matter what you do or what you wear.”

Blanche smiled up at Dorothy, a light blush tinting her cheeks and nose. “Are you tryin’ to butter me up, Dorothy Zbornak?” 

Dorothy shook her head. “No. It was on my mind.” She thought for a moment. “Blanche, have you ever tried Asparagus casserole?”

“God, no!” she scrunched her nose. “That sounds disgustin’!” 

“That’s likely. Apparently, there’s some guy in St. Olaf who perfected the recipe using some very special ingredient…”

“I don’t even want to know.” 

“Good, because I never found out what it is. I’m sure Rose is dying to tell me, though.”

Blanche snorted. “I’m sure.” Now, she turned and looked up at Dorothy. “You know, you’re lookin’ pretty beautiful yourself.” Her eyes sparkled as she said it. “Almost good enough to kiss.”

“Almost?” Dorothy mock-frowned. “Only almost?”  
Blanche closed the space between them, rose up on her toes and brought her mouth to Dorothy’s, letting the shade from the palm fronds allow them a small measure of privacy. 

Dorothy couldn’t help the small whimper that escaped her lips as she sighed. Everything was warm and soft and wet. She felt dizzy and worried she might fall but she felt Blanche’s hand come up to anchor her, clutching her forearm. 

It was meant to be a small kiss, short and sweet, but Blanche held on, deepening it, letting her tongue flow forward and into the cavern of Dorothy’s hungry mouth. Dorothy forgot where she was, let her hand come up to rake through Blanche’s feather soft tresses as Blanche pressed her hot body flush to Dorothy’s. The gesture caused a bolt of electricity to shoot through the taller woman. She wanted more. So much more, and just as she was dropping her hand low towards the slight curve of backside, Blanche broke the kiss. 

“I have a sudden idea, Dorothy!”

Dorothy’s eyes were unfocused as she replied. “What?”

“Lets go bowling!”

The disappointment that Dorothy felt was like a cold splash of water to every nerve ending. “B-Bowling…?”

“Yes, honey, I’m just dying to put on those weird shoes and knock down some pins! Lets go! I know where we can get a good deal!” And she jogged back in the direction of the car. And as Dorothy watched her go and begrudgingly trailed behind, she knew this was the beginning of her downfall…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another round of shenanigans where the winner is dubious at best...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this conjecture, I'm just having fun. There may have been a point once, now it's just absolute sexy fluff!

At home, Dorothy stewed over a cheesecake. Rose was out at the market, Blanche was shopping at the mall, and Ma was prattling around the house, looking for trouble, no doubt. When she came into the kitchen and saw Dorothy sitting there staring at the confection, she shook her head. 

“If you looked at rich eligible bachelors the way you’re looking at that cheesecake, then you might be in a better place right now.”

“Ma…”

“What? I’m just saying, you look almost as miserable as you did when you were married to Stan.”

“I’m not in the mood, Ma.” 

“It’s trouble with Blanche, right?” 

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“What? You can tell me, Pussycat. I mean, I admit, I’m not knowledgeable about these new fangled romances…”

“There’s nothing ‘new-fangled’ about it.” Dorothy regarded her mother. “It’s just a little power-struggle. That’s all. No big deal.” 

“Oh. Rose told me it was about sex.”

Dorothy almost choked on her own gasp. “Ma! She told you? What did she say? You know what? Never mind! I don’t even want to know.” 

“So Blanche is manipulating you the way she has manipulated countless men before you… and I do mean countless. Seriously, I lost count a while ago.”

“Ma, can you please refrain from talking bad about my girlfriend? Sure, Blanche has her ways, but she’s a beautiful, caring, giving, lovely woman who I am proud to be with. Whatever little issues we have, we can work out. It’s no big deal.”

“She’s holding out on you, isn’t she?” 

Dorothy felt warmth color her cheeks as she frowned. “Not another word, Ma. I mean it.”

Sophia shrugged and turned to exit the kitchen. “Hey, I’m just your mother. I taught you all about the birds and the bees. So, I failed to mention about the ladybugs…”

When Dorothy was alone again, she started to cut into the cheesecake since it was still sitting there mocking her. Moments later, Rose came in with a bag of groceries; she was wearing a pleasant smile. 

“Dorothy, you’re eating cheesecake.”

“No, Rose, I was just drawing up a schematic for takeover of Russia.” 

“With cheesecake?”

Dorothy sighed. “Yes, Rose. They teach the technique in the reserves.” She regarded the blonde. “Actually, I’m hiding out here. You told my mother about me and Blanche?”

“Well, not in so many words…”

“You mentioned me and Blanche and sex. What other words are there?”

“I thought maybe she could offer some insight.”

“Rose, my mother only realized a lesbian was a thing in 1965 – and that’s only because she accidentally walked through a women’s lib march in Brooklyn on her way to work that day.” She shook her head. “What insight could she possibly have to offer?”

Rose shrugged putting away a carton of eggs in the fridge. “Sometimes, mothers know things. You’d be surprised.”

“Maybe. But I don’t want to know what she has to offer on this subject.” 

When Blanche came in, she was holding a few shopping bags from the department store. She looked amazing, colorful and glowing. Her eyes shone bright, her skin was tanned and smooth, her feathered hair was shiny and full-bodied and when she smiled, she lit up the room a few watts. 

“Hi, girls!” 

“You look nice, Blanche. Did you catch some sales?”

“Oh, I always catch sales!” she swiveled around to face Rose. “And God forbid I should come across a male shop clerk. I’m practically gettin’ my shoes and bags for free!”

“Wow! You’re good!” Rose was in awe. 

“I know I am!” she turned and looked at Dorothy who had been quiet the entire time. “Now, honey, could you help me put some of these things away?” 

“Of course.” Her voice was hoarse as she stood and followed Blanche into their shared bedroom. 

Once behind closed doors, Dorothy tensed up while Blanche kicked out of her heels. “Did you have a good time shopping?”

Blanche’s hair bounced as she nodded, a wide smile on her face. “There’s only one thing I enjoy doing more than shoppin.”

Dorothy swallowed. “Oh? I thought maybe you had lost interest in that…”

“I could never lose interest in that!”

“Well, then, maybe you’ve just lost interest in me.” She didn’t mean for her voice to be so gloomy, but it had been involuntary and Blanche regarded her with sympathetic eyes. 

“Oh, honey. I’ll never lose interest in you.” She cupped Dorothy’s face in her gentle hands. “You’re my beautiful love. I adore you.” 

Dorothy half-smiled. “Oh really?” 

Blanche reached up and pushed a hand through Dorothy’s soft silver hair, fingers brushing her ear. The gesture caused a shiver to traverse her spine. “Yes. Really.”

“Show me?”

Blanche’s grin was sly as she brought her mouth up and closed the space between them. The kiss was gentle, like butterflies. Blanche could be so soft and reserved when she wanted to be. She pressed her soft body against Dorothy’s more rigid one, melding into her, making her more pliant. As they fell deeper into one another, the kiss deepened as well, and Blanche pushed until she had Dorothy against the wall, limbs limp and idle as she made love to her mouth. 

“Oh, Blanche.” Dorothy whispered when they parted, briefly. “You’re so good at this.”

Blanche snorted a tiny laugh. She already knew, of course. Her own face was flushed with heat and she felt her clothes getting too tight, as the need to burst out of them grew stronger with every passing moment. But she was too proud to give in now, not when she was so close to winning – and at the end of the day, winning was what really mattered. 

After gazing into one another’s eyes, Dorothy reached up and pulled Blanche in again, widening the kiss, plunging lovingly into Blanche’s mouth with her skilled tongue, causing a surprised whimper to pass the southern belle’s lips. The noise caused a tingle to tickle her belly. Sometimes, it surprised her how easily roles could reverse. 

Blanche was wanton, pelvis pressing into Dorothy as she tried to prove a point while also trying to keep the upper hand – but her defenses were breaking down. Blanche was masterful at games of love, but she was also vulnerable when up against a skilled opponent. She was becoming impatient. 

“What do you want?” Blanche whispered breathlessly. “Tell me.”

Dorothy licked her own lips before kissing the woman before her again, then dipping her head low to kiss her elegant neck, the hollow at her throat, her chin. “I love you.” 

“Tell me, damn you!” Blanche was desperate. “You know you need it.”

“So do you.” 

Their eyes locked again, blue on brown, sparks electrifying the air and Dorothy’s grin was telling. She was playing coy all along. In fact, she was in the driver’s seat. “You bastard.” Blanche murmured before she could sensor herself. “You want to make me beg.” 

“I never said that.” Dorothy murmured, their lips inches apart. “You want me?”

“Of course I want you, damn you!”

“How badly do you want me?”

“So badly that I can taste it.” The double entendre caused a shock wave to rumble through them both. 

“Then prove it.”

“I won’t.” 

“Okay. Then I guess I’ll go play canasta with Ma…” Dorothy slipped from Blanche’s grasp and headed out, but Blanche stopped her. 

“Please, Dorothy… don’t do that.”

“What would you rather I do?”

Blanche chewed her lip. She was aching with desire, but she couldn’t give in. She knew that if she did, it would be such a sweet release, but also, the bitter taste of defeat would stay with her for a long while. 

“Um… I might like to play a hand of Canasta. After all, why waste a perfectly good afternoon doing… nothing?” 

She exhaled deeply and flowed past Dorothy out into the living room as Dorothy looked on with determination. She had to hand it to Blanche; her willpower was stronger than she gave her credit for, and they were both going to end up a simmering puddle of need before all was said and done…


	4. All Bets Are Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about time things got back to normal, for everyone's sake...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who stuck with me through this. Lord knows its been rough, finding time and inspiration, but my (golden) girls have kept me going - and so have my readers! So, thank you so much for all your support!

It was rare for all four of them to go to dinner together. In the past Blanche had always had plans, Rose wasn’t too interested in trying new types of foods, Sophia was always overly critical of anybody’s cooking but her own and Dorothy was indifferent or didn’t see the point in spending the extra cash. 

Now, however, it was Blanche who had invited them all out and even offered to pick up the check. She was generous that way, though. Underneath the shallow, self-centered façade, she was actually quite generous and loving. At the end of the day, she would gladly give the shirt off her back for her fellow man – literally…

“I can’t remember the last time we’ve all gone out together.” Rose’s smile was wistful, her dimples creasing her jolly face. “This is so nice! Thank you, Blanche!”

“Oh, don’t mention it!” The southern belle winked. “You all deserve this. You’ve all been workin’ so hard lately and we needed a night out… plus that little bonus they gave me at the museum needed to get spent on somethin’!” 

“That’s really sweet, honey.” Dorothy sipped water from her glass. 

“So,” Sophia piped up, “You’re not still mad that I accidentally washed your white Laura Ashley dress with that red dish towel?” 

Blanche swallowed and let a pleasant smile grace her charming features. “Of course not. That’s all water under the bridge.” 

“Great – and I hear that pink is the new black.”

“Ma.” Dorothy cleared her throat to bring the topic back towards their dinner. “So, what looks good? There’s a lot of French cuisine on the menu, I see…”

“You speak French, don’t you honey?” Blanche asked absently, eyes scanning the menu. 

Dorothy snorted. “Not actually. I can fake the accent and maybe recognize a few cognates, but I’m terrible with languages.”

Blanche met her eyes, briefly, before turning to her other housemates. “Well, I know the entire menu. I know what all of you like. I could order for everyone?”

Sophia looked apprehensive at best. “Yeah, okay, Brigitte Bardot. But if I end up with a plate of snails and goose liver, then I’m gonna vomit in your Jimmy Choo shoes!”

Dorothy smirked at her mother, and then shrugged her consent to Blanche. She wasn’t sure what she wanted anyway, and Rose was emphatically nodding.

“I’m not even sure where to begin! Thank you blanche.” 

“Sure.” She ran a hand through her hair, her lipstick calling attention to her full mouth, robin’s egg eyes dancing in the light. With a little tilt of her chin, it seemed the waiter was summoned as if by magic. Not only did she greet him in French, but also she ordered in French, her accent impeccable. 

Dorothy gazed at her, getting caught (not for the first time) under her spell. It had been weeks since the two of them had first shook on their little ‘bet’. After the first few foils, Blanche had vowed to go easier on Dorothy, and Dorothy had decided to not let Blanche get under her skin. It had seemed to be working in theory, but the side effect was even worse: the sex had all but stopped. 

They had become very withdrawn from one another – at least physically. Blanche was careful not to bait Dorothy, and Dorothy tried to keep her mind focused on work and other things. But sleeping in the same bed was difficult. Dorothy had been going to bed earlier than Blanche and Blanche usually fell asleep in the living room watching television. Sometimes Dorothy would start to read in her old bedroom and fall asleep there. They had become polite and demure and it was as if they were roommates again instead of lovers. Blanche’s plan had backfired and ended up causing more harm than good. Still, Dorothy knew they were just having one of those ‘bed deaths’ she’d always heard about but if Blanche was capable of anything, it was reviving a bed death. Of that, Dorothy was certain. 

. . . .

Later at home, they all praised the meal at the ‘Suisse Chalet’. 

“Blanche, the food was remarkable!” Rose gushed. “I’ve never eaten cheese out of a shell before!”

“And you didn’t tonight, either!” Sophia corrected her with a little smirk. “Those were snails, you airhead!”

Rose shook her head. “Blanche said I was eating Escargot?”

Blanche’s smile was nervous. “You liked it didn’t you, honey?”

Rose shrugged. “Well, I liked it better when I thought it was cheese…” she walked off towards her bedroom, lightly dismayed.

“Well, I thought everything was wonderful.” Dorothy pulled off her jacket. “How’d you hear about that place?”

Blanche smiled again. “Well, you know, I’ve probably been to every restaurant in a 30 mile radius. It only makes sense given my… active past.” 

“Active?” Sophia pondered the word. “Is that what they’re calling it now?”

“Ma…” Dorothy frowned. 

“Say, Dorothy, come help me out of this dress. I feel like the kielbasa at the deli counter! It’s not a girdle it’s a wiener casing!”

“Fine, Ma.” She glanced back at Blanche before following after her mother. She wanted to say something because she knew Blanche would probably go in and fall asleep, not bothering to wait up because they avoided being alone together. It was making Dorothy irritable and frustrated, but she wasn’t sure how to fix it. 

In her mother’s room, she stared until the sharp words roused her out of her daze. 

“You going to unzip me or just stand there waiting for my circulation to cut off the supply of oxygen to my brain and kill me?” 

“Sorry, Ma.” Dorothy did as she was told, helping her mother out of her clothes. “I’m a little distracted.”

“I know you are. You barely spoke two sentences during dinner and you were so out of it on the drive back, I thought you were going to take us over a guardrail. Lucky for you, I was wearing my life alert.”

“God, Ma, you are so dramatic.” 

“Hey, those people really come through in a clutch.” She turned and regarded her daughter as she pulled on her robe. “Pussycat, I know you’re going through something.”

“Everything is fine.” She lied, but Sophia knew better. 

“Everything is not fine. I want to say that I knew it was a bad idea for you to see Blanche. But I see the way you look at her. I see the love in your eyes and I can’t deny how she feels about you.”

“We’re okay. It’s silly. I don’t even know why things are this way. I want to tell her… I want to say… so many things…”

“Then tell her, Dorothy. Tell her whatever is on your mind. You don’t want something dumb to keep you from having the best of times with each other.” 

Dorothy nodded. “You’re right, Ma. Even if it’s something simple; even if it’s something miniscule, I don’t want it to escalate into a real problem. I love her too much.”

Sophia nodded. “See, I always know.”

Dorothy smiled at her mother, grateful. She kissed the top of her head before turning to exit. “Goodnight, Ma.”

. . . . .

In her bedroom, Blanche lay across the bed, paging through a magazine. When Dorothy came in to find her adorned in her long silk gown, the fabric hugging her curves, her hair slightly mussed and flyaway, her breath hitched. The sound caused Blanche to glance up. 

 

“Oh. Hello.”

Dorothy’s smile was crooked. “Were you expecting someone else?”

“Maybe Burt Reynolds, but…” Blanche shook her head.

“I’m always having to compete with that guy.” Dorothy balled her fist in mock anger. “Maybe I need to grow a mustache.” 

“Don’t you dare!” Blanche grinned. “I like you clean shaven.”

“Oh good. I wasn’t prepared to buy an electric razor.”

The southern belle’s soft laugh was musical, but there was something between them, an invisible barrier that Dorothy wanted to tear down with her bare hands. 

“Honey, I want to talk.”

Blanche nodded, getting herself into an upright sitting position. “Okay.”

“It’s about the way things have been lately. I don’t like how they’ve been. I miss… a lot of things. I guess the bottom line is, I just miss… you.”

“But you have me, Dorothy. I’m right here.”

“You know what I mean. Ever since that bet…”

“I know and I’m sorry I ever made that stupid bet. I was tryin’ to be spicy or excitin’ and it turned out not to be any of those things. It was ridiculous and I’m sorry I did it.” 

Dorothy frowned and came to sit next to her love on the bed. “It’s just that I hate to lose. I’m so competitive and take things so seriously. Of course I would beg for you, but I hate to be made to feel stupid about it. Does that make sense?”

Blanche shrugged one elegant shoulder. “I’m not sure.” 

“I can be vulnerable with you because I trust you, but I don’t want to be made to feel vulnerable. I don’t like feeling as if I can’t live without you even though I can’t live without you, Blanche. In fact, I’d probably suffocate without you. It’s like facing my own mortality.”

Blanche leaned against her and pressed a gentle but firm hand against her shoulder. “You never have to live without me. I’m not goin’ anywhere.”

Dorothy took her hand and kissed the palm. “I miss your sensuality and your softness. I miss your insistence and your naughtiness. I don’t want to lose any of it. It’s been so hard without it. I’ve started to think… maybe you don’t want that with me anymore.”

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Blanche playfully slapped Dorothy’s thigh. “Of course I want that with you! I think it may be a miracle, but I don’t want that with anyone but you, Dorothy.” 

“I wasn’t sure.” Dorothy sighed, her smile sad. 

“Then I guess I’ll have to show you.” Blanche’s hands were deft as they pulled Dorothy into a deep, hearty kiss the taller woman wasn’t expecting. It nearly took her breath away as she felt her life force being shared with the petite woman who owned her heart. 

Instinct brought her own hand up to cup Blanche’s baby soft cheek. She deepened the kiss and let herself get lost in sensation, breaking it only briefly to say, “I’ve missed this.” 

Blanche chuckled low in her throat, a husky sound that sent a tremor through her lover. “You could have asked me…” 

At that, Dorothy nipped Blanche’s full bottom lip, nibbling it playfully and causing the southern woman to gasp. She gripped Dorothy’s shoulders, pulling her closer and Dorothy’s hands reached down to drag the thin silk fabric up her supple legs. She let her nails trail just enough to tickle but not scratch and Blanche threw her head back to offer her slender neck to the woman before her. 

Dorothy picked up on her cue and suckled the tender area while her hands worked to expose even more of Blanche’s skin. 

“Make love to me, Dorothy.”

They parted long enough for their eyes to meet, blue on brown, and Dorothy knew she couldn’t deny this woman. Not now or ever. 

The kiss was passionate and long and deep. Somehow, through it all, Blanche ended up prone on her back with Dorothy over her, hands everywhere there was skin to touch, and soon, there were no more barriers between them, literal or figurative. The taste of Blanche drove Dorothy to find more, to draw out more of those soft moans and whimpers. She’d never known herself to be dominant in bed, but Blanche brought that out of her too. 

“Oh God, Dorothy, don’t stop…” Blanche murmured, pushing her hands through Dorothy’s soft salt and pepper locks. She was keening against her lover, and she felt like she could do this, right here, with this woman, all night - or for the rest of her life. 

. . . . .

In the living room, Sophia played a hand of Pitty Pat with Rose. The elder woman was studying her hand, and Rose was trying to decide which card to throw down when she heard a curious noise emanate from Blanche’s bedroom. 

“Hmm…” her eyes met Sophia’s. “…did you hear that?”

Sophia’s little smirk was all knowing as she nodded. “I sure did.”

“What do you think it was?”

Sophia tossed out an ace of spades and winked. “That, my girl, is the sound of things returning to normal around here.”

Rose’s blue eyes were question marks as Sophia laughed at her naïve confusion, and for the first time in a long time, she knew things were as they should be. 

 

END


End file.
